Supersonic
Not to be confused with Ultrasonic or Hypersonic '' '''Supersonic' is a popular demon level made by ZenthicAlpha & others in 1.9. Description The level starts off with Glittershrrom's part, a double-speed ship full of invisible blocks and sawblades. It is fairly simple, although the transition to the wave can be a bit tricky. After that is Jeyzor's part, a relatively easy wave with a few fake passages and a color-changing block design. It then switches to a memorization UFO with invisible sawblades and fake paths. If the correct UFO path is taken, the player will enter the cube portal which starts Sumsar's part. The player will have to jump through a few orb timings before switching into a mini-ball, again with some easy orb timings. Midway through the ball, the player switches to normal size, signalling the start of xcy7's part. The timings here are harder than the ones in Sumsar's part. The player will then switch to a moderately tight wave. DaddePro's part comes next, starting off with a triple spike and a slow portal right above it, which can make it somewhat awkward to jump. The player then switches to a ship, then to a cube, then to a ship again, all while maneuvering through tight passages and doing some timed jumps. When the drop hits, it switches to a tight triple speed-wave and then back to a ship. After that comes Evasium/Tootti's part, a dual mini-cube with some fake orbs and invisible blocks. It then switches to a mini-ball which involves some blue orb gameplay. Due to the bugs and timings, this part is considered to be one of the harder ones. GBoy's part comes afterward, starting with an awkward ship transition before turning into a mini-UFO, both of which involve maneuvering through moderately tight passages. The player then enters a double-speed wave, which is ZenthicAlpha's part. There are many size portals but the passages are quite wide compared to the previous wave. Finally, the player switches to a memorization ball which is the start of Viprin's part. There are many fake blocks which look the same as the real blocks and the player must land on the right ones similar to the ball in Theory of Everything 2. After that is a very fast-paced cube with many hard orb timings. The player then switches into a ship to go through the last segment of the level. Arguably, the last part is one of the most annoying parts of the level as the player must dodge an abundance of Invisible saw-blades with gravity portals placed in awkward positions. If the player gets past all of these obstacles, the level ends. Trivia * A few people crashed at the last ball part, and a few people also crashed at the last ship part, the most severe ones were AlexPain24, Riot, and Merg, who all crashed at 98%. * The level has a sequel called Ultrasonic which was made by the same team of Supersonic except for DaddePro. ** Another new level to the sonic series was created in 2.1. It is named Hypersonic, but lacks most of the original creators (due to inactivity and such), and featured newer cnes. Crashes * AlexPain24 crashed at the last ship part, 97%, and 98%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 70% * Smokes665 crashed at 97%. * Retina crashed at 97%. * Riot also crashed at 98%. * Zobros crashed at 86%. *Brandon Larkin crashed at 90%. *Merg again crashed at 98%. *GD BarbecuedRat crashed at 97%. Category:Hard Demon Category:Insane Demon Category:Demon Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:1.9 Levels